metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid secrets
This page lists the secrets in Metal Gear Solid. Meryl One secret involving Meryl is this: When entering the air-vent to meet up with Donald Anderson, if the player looks down at Meryl and Snake says "Is that a woman? Huh, not him" if the player leaves and re-enters you can see Meryl doing a different exercise. Do it enough times, and eventually Meryl will have taken her trousers off and will be left in her top and panties. you can repeat the stages to see her dressed like this in the different exercises but once you see the last exercise, if you repeat again she will be fully clothed. If you rush into the ladie's bathroom, then not only will Mei Ling give Snake a scolding, but Meryl will also have no trousers on. Jail Cell Fail on two occasions to escape from the cell, and Gray Fox will come to Snake's rescue. If you escape from the cell on the first two tries, when Johnny is chasing you, ignore him, and don't attack him; when you run through the doors that leads into the torture room (this icould/i be considered the canonical sequence, since Johnny iis/i in MGS4), a short sequence will begin where Johnny rushes for the toilet. You can knock on the door and Johnny will groan at you. Codec Secrets If you keep calling Mei Ling without saving your game, she will tell you to stop calling her for no reason. If you continue after she makes that statement, then she will pull a variety of faces at you. If you keep calling Nastasha Romanenko, she will eventually tell you about her past, and what happened to her parents, which led to her hate for nuclear weapons and of war. Every time a member of FOXHOUND dies, some members of your support crew (via codec) will reveal their thoughts on the matter, like Otacon reveals he empathises for Psycho Mantis and Mei Ling tells Snake that what Mantis said was true, since he was speaking on his death bed, whilst Naomi will sympathise with Sniper Wolf and so on and so forth. Unlockables Stealth camouflage will be available on your second play through when you fail the torture and if you succeed, you shall obtain the bandana, which gives Snake unlimited ammunition with any weapons. On the third play through, Solid Snake will be wearing a tuxedo, which is an obvious homage to the James Bond series, of which Kojima is a big fan. Also, Gray Fox will have a different colour palette on his costume, which will change to red and blue, similar to Spider-Man's colour scheme. Policenauts The "doo, doo, doo doo doo" dingle when the word "Konami" appears is actually taken from the introduction song from another Hideo Kojima game, Policenauts, the game made by Kojima Productions just before Metal Gear Solid, which reached four platforms; the PC98, 3DO, Playstation and Sega Saturn. As well as the dingle, there are various posters of the scattered around the first Metal Gear Solid, in the PSX version only, and the sequence when Otacon talks about "anime" is a cutscene taken directly from Policenauts. The game, which Kojima has said to be the most exhausting game he has ever written/directed. It is also the first game that Yoji Shinkawa ever worked on, first as a debugger in the PC98 version, before taking over as art direction in the console versions of the game. Wolves After going through the wolf cavern for the first time, Meryl will be on the other side. Get close to her and equip one of your cardboard boxes (remember which one) so that it is ready to go with L1. Quickly punch Meryl, then hit L1 as fast as you can to hide in the box. She'll whistle to call the wolves to attack you, but instead, they will sniff the box and urinate on it. The advantage here is that when crossing the cavern later in the game, if you are using the box, the wolves won't attack you. Psycho Mantis When you meet Psycho Mantis, the game looks through your memory card for saves from other Konami games. Mantis will then make comments referencing those games. For instance, if you have a ISS Soccer saved game, then he'll mention that you seem to like playing soccer, and so on. The following game saves (and probably some others) provoke responses: Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night Policenauts Silent Hill ISS Soccer Suikoden Policenauts & Snatcher, in conjunction, to receive a special message from Hideo Kojima (Japanese version only) This also occurs in later versions and sequels, including the GameCube version. Camera Once you have the camera in your possession, you can see photos of the game creators styled to look like ghosts. There are over 30 of them throughout the game. For example, take a picture of the knocked out guard in his underwear and then develop it. You will see a picture of one of the game's creators. Another one is if you snap a shot of Baker's dead body. And the last one I can remember is if you take a picture of the cliff in the second area of the game (the area which has the truck with the Socom in it), or of Sniper Wolf's corpse, which shows a snapshot of Jeremy Blaustein, the game's translator, and of the Policenauts poster to the left, which will show Hideo Kojima's ghost.